


The Problem with Planning

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy really doesn't want to hate his friends, he loves his friends, but he wishes that for once, just once when he and Teddy shut Teddy's door it wasn't banging open again before they'd even crossed to Teddy's narrow bed. He'd love them a whole lot more easily if they could understand the concept of 'personal time'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Planning

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompts: _Billy/Teddy, the second time, a million times more neurotic & awkward_ and _difficulty having sex b/c the lair is not so private_
> 
> originally posted 6.09

::

The first time wasn't planned so much as it was, well, completely unplanned.

Yeah, sure, they'd talked about it. Done the reading, done the shopping, it was on their minds. But really in more of a _yeah, okay, we'll be ready, be prepared, when we want it to happen_ sort of a way. They certainly didn't do anything like, set aside a _time_ or anything, didn't make arrangements.

Billy has spent a lot of his life in plans and schedules, and one of the (many) things he likes about Teddy is that none of that is really necessary with him.

So yeah, they'd talked about it without the specifics and with none of the pressure. That suited Billy just fine. And it's not like they didn't have plenty else to do.

And then. Then one day, Billy's parents were out of the house, and he and Teddy were halfway to naked and Teddy was saying _Billy, please_ in this sort of hitch-y voice and suddenly-- suddenly using his fingers wasn't enough for Billy anymore. So he kissed Teddy, he kissed him and he kissed him and Teddy whispered _please_ again, and then they were both all the way to naked and there was fumbling for a condom and Teddy's hot breath in his ear as Billy bit his lip and tried not to come, tried to give Teddy time to adjust.

It was amazing and bone-melting and there was no time for Billy to let his nerves overwhelm anything, as per the usual course of events, because it was all over in about a minute.

So it was unplanned and imperfectly perfect, and now that they'd done it, they both agreed that it needed to happen again, right away. And it probably would have happened again immediately - in fact, Billy had been in the process of getting right on that - and then his parents had come home and there was more frantic grabbing for clothes, only this time in reverse.

(Billy actually ended up wearing Teddy's boxers, and yeah, he has no plans on giving those back.)

The trouble is, trouble _is_ , now that they've done it once, almost accidentally, suddenly _planning_ is involved. They got lucky (heh) the first time, privacy sort of just fell into their laps, and so they sort of just fell into each other's laps. But now that they actively _want_ to have sex, Billy is discovering all sorts of new obstacles. Yeah, okay, there is the possibility that some of them were there before and they were just too wrapped up in other things to notice. Sure. But Billy is starting to feel like new things are popping out of the margins on all sides, dead space is throwing up issues that apparently have to be dealt with.

Like the fact that Billy's brothers apparently live under his feet now. He could _swear_ they were not this persistent about pestering him before, and he is way _way_ too close to actually enchanting his door to keep them out. And his mom. If it didn't make him feel completely and utterly paranoid every time he thought it, Billy would be sure that she knows. Because she probably does. She's his _mom_ , and she just. She just _knows_ stuff. And whenever Teddy comes over she's barging in after thirty seconds with snacks or invitations to board games that Billy knows better than to refuse, and she looks at him, looks at him like she is three seconds away from instituting a "three-out-of-four-feet on the ground at all times" policy.

So Billy's apartment is right out.

And...that didn't use to be a problem. Not really. Because Teddy lives at the lair now, and yeah, usually at least one of their teammates is there (because they've all have something to get away from, Billy knows that), but they never seemed so much in the way before. Teddy has his own room, and the pair of them could usually hide out in there. Easy privacy. But now there's Kate trying to 'improve his fashion sense' every time he turns around, or Eli bugging Teddy for another round of the game Billy only thinks of as Chainsaw In The Face. And Tommy, being, well, _Tommy_ , and pretty much deliberately interrupting them.

And yes, Billy knows that it's deliberate, because Tommy has the worse fake-innocent face in the history of really horrible lying faces. He doesn't even have to be the son of a woman who _knows everything_ in order to be able to tell that.

Billy really doesn't want to hate his friends, he _loves_ his friends, but he wishes that for once, just _once_ when he and Teddy shut Teddy's door it wasn't banging open again before they'd even crossed to Teddy's narrow bed. He'd love them a whole lot more easily if they could understand the concept of 'personal time'.

Which is how he finds himself scratching his neck and blushing furiously, stammering a little as he awkwardly asks Kate if 'Please, for the love of god _please_ , could she take Cassie out for coffee or take Eli on a date or _something_ , just get them _out of here_. For one _hour_. Please' (and steadfastly refusing to think about the fact that Teddy is having a very similar conversation with Tommy, only one with a lot of angry-not-awkward gesturing and very possibly promises of money). And of course, Kate (he loves her, he does he does he _does_ ) is not making this easy on him, smirking just a little as she taps her chin with one perfectly manicured fingernail.

"Just an hour?" she says, and Billy, if possible, blushes even harder. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep everyone busy for longer than that?"

" _Katie_ ," Billy groans, beyond pathetic, apparently, as Kate smiles a genuine smile and pats his cheek.

"All right, Billy, you win," she says. "New York's a big city; I'm sure I can find some kind of crime going on, even in the absence of mad space invaders, to keep us all busy--"

Billy starts to grin at her.

"--Long enough for you and Teddy to get busy," she finishes, and the horrible horrible blushing is back.

Kate laughs sweetly, and kisses his cheek. "Have a good time."

Billy wants to fall through a hole in the floor, but he manages to keep it in check long enough for Kate to saunter out and begin calling for Eli. Then he slides down the wall and crumples himself into the smallest ball possible, torn between groans and thinly-veiled hysterical laughter. When Teddy finds him a little while later, he still hasn't emerged and even Teddy poking him in his most ticklish areas won't get him to raise his head.

"Go away," he says to his knees. "I'm trying to unmake myself."

Billy knows Teddy is rolling his eyes, and sure enough, half a second later he hears Teddy huff a short laugh before attempting to pry Billy's hands off his head.

"It can't have gone _that_ bad," Teddy says. "I mean, they all left, right?"

"Was mortifying," Billy grumbles.

Teddy snorts. "C'mon. Kate could not possibly have been as bad as Tommy. I had to wonder, _loudly_ , if I was strong enough to throw him into _space_ before he'd give up."

At that, Billy tries to burrow deeper into his own knees. He hears Teddy stand, then fingers are plucking at an exposed ear.

"Look," Teddy says from somewhere above him, "we can either sit around and be humiliated, and waste the time, and then have to do it _all over again_ , or..." He trails off significantly.

In spite of everything, Teddy's voice - pitched like _that_ \- sets a slow warmth blooming in Billy's belly, and it's enough to make him raise his head. The blush is still there, he can feel it, but now it's got its roots in something besides embarrassment. Teddy holds out a hand and Billy takes it, letting himself be pulled to his feet.

Still, by the time Teddy's door is clicking shut behind them, Billy can feel his nerves rising in his throat again. He chews on a fingernail and his eyes won't settle anywhere in the room. He wants this, he _wants_ , and yet-- It feels so _strange_ , planning this, kicking everyone out, everyone _knowing_ what they're doing. Instead of feeling the freedom of letting it happen, of feeling Teddy's hips hard under his hands without knowing what they'll do next, Billy feels trapped into thinking about it, trapped in his own thoughts, a tight knot of awkwardness settling in his chest and dragging him down.

Teddy moves behind him, warm but tentative as he presses soft kisses along the back of Billy's neck. He stutters a gasp, then turns to face Teddy and tries-- tries to let himself breathe.

Luckily, that's easy when Teddy's fingers are fumbling the hem of his t-shirt a little, brushing the skin in the small of his back, and Billy suddenly finds himself hiccuping a laugh. Teddy's lips find his jaw, teeth scraping along the jut of bone by his ear, and Billy skims a hand along the back of his head, keeping him there.

"I feel kind of ridiculous," Billy says, words catching around the strangeness in his chest.

Teddy pulls back. "Do you not want--" he says. Teddy's too good of a shape-shifter for his face to _actually_ drop, for his hesitation to show, but Billy's gotten pretty good at reading his face, _especially_ when he's being careful.

Billy leans in and kisses him, quick, but thorough for all that. "No, no, I do," he says, rolling his hips forward and letting Teddy feel the bulge in his jeans. "You have _no_ idea."

Teddy's eyes crinkle around the corners as he leans forward to touch his nose to Billy's. "No, believe me, I _do_ ," he says. His hands are at the button of Billy's fly, but they're shaking, just a little.

"It's just--" Billy breaks off, distracted by kissing Teddy and all of the skin he's exposed by tugging Teddy's shirt over his head. "It's just, it feels _weird_ , is all. It was easier before."

"Well," Teddy says, sliding a hand underneath Billy's boxers, and Billy has to close his eyes against the overwhelming _yes_ of the scratch of Teddy's nails, "we don't--" he says, kissing Billy, "we don't--" he says, "always get 'easy', Billy."

Billy laughs and tugs at Teddy's hair and _wants_ his own shirt away. "Gee, wow, _thanks_ , Ted, I'll be sure to write that down. I'll mark it under Really Obvious Wisdom For The Ages, As Described By Theodore Altman."

Teddy doesn't say anything in response to that, just nudges at Billy with his head, nudges him again and again, like a cat, gentle pushes at his neck, his chest, his shoulders, until Billy is laughing, falling backwards on the bed in a sprawl of elbows and knees and half-open jeans. Teddy crawls on top of him, grinning. "We'll just--" he says, "I guess we just have to, y'know, try not to think about it too much."

Billy rolls his eyes, because _yeah_ , like _that's_ ever going to happen, but then he rolls Teddy over instead, and jerks off his jeans, and discovers that it isn't so hard after all, to let things just happen, just like he wants.

Times like: when he's sliding two fingers inside Teddy, and Teddy groans out _More, fuck, more_ , because, yeah, now Teddy knows what _more_ feels like, and doesn't _that_ send a thrill racing down Billy's spine.

Or when Teddy's rolling up, nose tight against Billy's sternum, flushed and shaking, yet still insistently batting Billy's hands away. _Let me_ , he says, and rolls the condom down Billy's cock himself, then looks up at Billy with eyes impossibly dark. Times when Billy's heart seizes and all he can think is _Yes, this_.

And it's easiest of all when he has his face crushed into Teddy's neck, panting, still shuddering with the force of his own orgasm, but determined. Determined and reaching down between their sweat-slick bodies to tangle his fingers with Teddy's around Teddy's cock, the two of them crying out together as Teddy comes.

After, as they lie side by side, still panting a little, Billy lets his fingers brush over Teddy's face, down over the marks Billy has left along his neck. He can feel nerves and awkwardness and every tiny thing that makes his muscles tight and his hands a flurry of motion creeping back under his skin, but he wants to keep it at bay for just a little longer. Just one more moment of letting things _be_.

Teddy smiles, slow and lazy. "Feel better now?"

"Mmm, yeah," he says, bringing their foreheads together. "Definitely worth the embarrassment."

And that, predictably, is when Tommy decides to burst into the room.

Several horrified screams, one hastily thrown book, a near-apoplectic laughing fit, (and possibly a lightning bolt or two) later, Billy realizes that although he is red-faced and ranting like a maniac, swearing about _not putting up with this_ and _spelling them all, dammit_ , Teddy is still holding his hand, thumb rubbing gently over his knuckles, and he's not even laughing _that_ much. Billy looks at him, at the way Teddy is still beaming stupidly, even through his smirk, and he decides, _give me all the mortification in the world. still worth it._  


::fin:::


End file.
